


Severus Snape Haiku

by Geminisister



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Control, F/M, Haiku, Lust, Sex, loving, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: Haiku poetry linked to create a story regarding the relationship of Severus Snape, Death Eater, with his current lover.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this poetry some time ago but I really like it so decided to post it here.
> 
> Perhaps I shall add to it?

Dark eyes seek your soul  
Frozen to the spot until  
Assaulted by kisses

Crying out his name  
Clutching at the dark clothing  
His heat surrounds you

Friday very hot  
Saturday long slow loving  
Sunday rekindle fire

Stern voice that berates  
Black eyes glaring hiding hurt  
Healed with a kiss


End file.
